tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Laura Bishop
Laura Bishop (born Laura Wyvern in 1964) is a minor character in The IT Files. Laura is the First Lady of the United States, a Republican while her husband Adam Bishop ran as an Independent. Prior to her husband winning the White House Laura served the Junior Senator for the State of North Dakota. Biography Laura Wyvern was born in Enchanted Hills, New Mexico in the United States, the daughter of a military general and a family doctor who used to serve in the army himself. When Laura was five her mother was sent on an extended assignment to Tokyo, an assignment that didn't end until Laura was twelve. Upon returning to the United States the family moved to Fairfax, just outside of Washington D.C.. Ultimately Laura completed high school in Fairfax before going to attend Georgetown University, majoring in Law and joining the sorority Delta Nu Omega. Her first year at Georgetown Laura met and fell in love with Adam Bishop, the two promptly marrying and having a child together soon after Laura's first year finished. Adam worked part-time while earning a Master's degree and Laura finished her Bachelor's Degree in Law while raising their daughter Caroline Bishop. After Laura had finished school the Bishops moved to Bismarck, North Dakota, where Adam worked in the financial sector while Laura joined a law firm. The couple had a second daughter, Natalie Bishop, a few years later, and during that time Laura also worked on earning a Master's, and then a Doctorate, from Harvard. In 1992 Laura finally earned her Doctorate of Law and soon ran for office, becoming the Mayor of Bismarck in 1994. Laura's husband Adam in turn ran for Governor of North Dakota in 1996 and won with Laura's support, the pair drawing very high approval ratings and voter support. In the year 2000 Laura ran for the position of Junior Senator of North Dakota on the Republican ticket and won, managing to crush her opponents with over 70% of the vote. Laura, and by extension her husband, pushed for tax incentives for oil companies in North Dakota while at the same time encouraging oversight, wanting to reduce risks to workers and ensure companies were held properly accountable for any disasters. While Laura was a staunch Republican her husband did convince her to be more bipartisan than some of her colleagues. Laura's election to the United States Senate did see the family move to Washington, D.C., Adam declining to seek re-election as Governor and instead teach at their shared alumni of Georgetown. Laura Bishop won re-election in 2006 despite a decreased presence in North Dakota in favor of Washington, still managing to capture nearly 70% of the vote over her challenger. In 2007 a viral outbreak in Louisiana saw Laura indirectly made more high profile when her husband became a prominent Independent candidate in the 2008 Presidential Election. Despite her duties as Senator Laura actively campaigned for her husband, speaking at only a few less rallies than him and helping him court Republican support. When incumbent President Raquel Chapman had disparaging things to say about Laura and her daughter Natalie during the presidential debates Laura was very critical of the President's remarks, her criticisms reportedly helping her husband gain at least five percent in the polls. Ultimately Adam won the election with roughly 39% of the Popular Vote, resulting in Laura becoming First Lady of the United States. While Laura has stepped down from her position as senator she is still considered the most power and influencial Republican in the United States, having garnered her the nickname The Sovereign. Personal Information * Current Age: 45 * Height: 5'11.5" * Weight: 135 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 36B * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Washington D.C., US * Sexual Preference: Men * Nicknames: The Sovereign, Reese's Pieces Powerful Relationships Family * Adam Bishop, Husband * Caroline Bishop, Daughter * Natalie Bishop, Daughter Friends * Francisca Ibarra * Hollis Sheridon, Also Former Bodyguard Appearances * Clockwork Crisis Part 1 Trivia * Laura is based on actress Famke Janssen. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Political Figures Category:The IT Files